


The Avengers Adventures in Parenting a Wolf

by Midnightlion23



Series: The Adventures of Fenrir [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard BS, Author still refuses to refer to Frigg as Frigga, Fae & Fairies, Fenrir is a kid, Fenrir needs a hug, Frigg is a loving grandmother, Loki wasn't a perfect parent, Magical Tattoos, Odin's A+ parenting and grandparenting, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sort Of, The Avengers Need a Hug, Thor raised Fenrir, Uncle Thor, all the avengers need a hug too, long waits between chapters, only in the background, story has not plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightlion23/pseuds/Midnightlion23
Summary: Years after the binding of Fenrir Thor joins the avengers, one day Steve finds the door that leads to the pups prision. Thor takes the wolf with him back to the tower, this has all the avengers help take care of the wolf, then Bucky joins after getting his head fixed, and a long held secret of Steve's coming out. Then Loki apperes to say hi to his son, Frigg follows to see her grandson. and many other things happen.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Angraboda(mentioned)
Series: The Adventures of Fenrir [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670893
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this fic for mainly fluff, but there will be some angst. You should expect that, it involves one of Loki's kids. Also if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes please point them out nicely. I am horribly dyslexic and it does not help my spelling.

Fenrir could feel himself waking up, it didn’t make any sense. Last thing he could remember was grandfather coming with the guards and dragging him alone to an island and putting chains around his wrists. Then Fenrir was put to sleep, and in his dreams he was trapped in a room of fire. It had been so long that time just slipped away, it could have been years or even centuries and Fenrir wouldn’t know. Now he was waking up, and he could hear people coming towards him.

“What the fuck was that.” A male voice said loudly.

There were other people around from the sound of the footsteps, but none of them talked for a while. Fenrir kept his eyes closed, not wanting to get hurt in case the people were here to hurt him.

“Fenrir?” A strong voice said, it was a voice that the wolf recognised one that he had heard for his entire life. It was the voice of his uncle Thor.

The moment Thor spoke Fenrir opened his eyes and started to move around to try and get his bindings off. Seeing that the young wolf was awake Thor walked faster to his nephew, and the moment he was face to face with Fenrir, Thor threw his arms around the wolf.

* * *

A couple of hours earlier

Steve was tired, he had just gotten off of a long mission and was ready to just relax for a couple of days. Of course none of his teammates would allow that, anytime Steve tried to get alone one of them would come up to him and interrupt whatever Steve was trying to do. That's why Steve was here, walking down the streets of New York on his way to a bar once owned by an old friend of his. The closer he got to his destination the more familiar the surroundings became to Steve. The buildings hadn’t changed from the time before the war, the streets had the same smell as it did when Steve was still a sickly young man that had trouble breathing. Steve had lost his concentration taking in the surroundings and his old memories that he didn’t even realise that he had gotten to the bar until he had ran into someone.

“Hello, Steve.” Said a green eyed man.

There was something familiar about the man that Steve couldn’t place, “Do I know you?”

“Not as I am now.” Was the man’s vague answer, “Come in, take a drink. On the house for an old regular.”

Steve followed the man inside, the bar just like the buildings outside had not changed much in the many decades. The only thing that was different were the pictures on the walls, instead of showing photos of familiar patrons they now showed pictures of random strangers. Nonetheless every photo had the signature flower drawing in the lower right corner that Steve remembered from years before.

“Here you go.” The green eyed man said, putting a beer in front of Steve.

“Thanks,” Steve said.

The man gave Steve an analyzing look, “You wanted to get away from your team for a while.”

Steve was silent and looked up at the green eyed man.

“I can tell, you shouldn’t really question how I know these things,” The man’s eyes gave a flash, “It usually doesn’t end well for people that do.”

Steve gave chuckle, “the old owner used to say that, Bucky and I would come in from a long day and he would say what was troubling us, put a beer on the table and say to not question it.”

“The names Oberon,” the green eyed man said, seemingly ignoring what Steve said, “Like the character in the play.”

Steve didn’t give an answer to that, usualy when he brought up something about the time of the war or before people would look at him with this sad look in their eye. It always gave Steve this awful feeling, like he was something broken. So Oberon just dismissed what Steve said threw the captain for a loop.

“You were a regular here way back when.” Oberon said, “Do you recognise that door?”

Steve looked over at the door Oberon was pointing at, it was in the far corner of the room unnoticeable if you weren’t looking straight at it. It was covered in what looked like norse runes surrounding the carving of a wolf.

“No, what is it?” Steve asked.

“I don’t know, but I can’t find any key that can open it.” Oberon answered.

Steve walked over to the door, he could feel a strange energy coming from the door that seemed to be trying to rap around him. Looking closer at the runes some of them looked like runes that Steve had seen in Thor’s books. 

“I might know somebody that probably understands what's on this door.” Steve said.

Oberon gave a nod, and Steve took out his phone that Tony gave him. Steve had quickly taken an understanding of how to use it after the strangeness wore off, so he took a picture of the door and sent it to Thor.

* * *

Thor had almost cried when he saw the picture that Steve had sent him, he had recognized the runes on the door immediately. Thor had spent years trying to find a way to free Fenrir with the help of Loki and their mother, he had known that the kind of spell that Odin had cast on the island would need a door for the warden to make sure the prisoner was still there. The runes in the picture that Steve had sent him were what would be on the door that would lead to the island the imprisoned Fenrir.

Thor had automatically asked Steve where the door was and headed over when he got the locations. The rest of the team had come along with him, Tony and Bruce because it was probably some of Asgards “science”, Clint because he was bored and there was nothing on tv, and Natasha for her own reasons.

Thor could feel the strange energy around the bar that Steve was at, not of the others seemed to notice it though. Thor walked over to Steve who was standing by the door in the corner, it looked like the picture that Steve had sent to him.

“I thought that you might have an idea about what this door might be.” Steve said, “I tried to find a way to open it but it just stays shut.”

That was when Thor noticed some strange rune like markings peeking out from Steve’s sleeve. It was something that Thor thought he had seen before, on one Asgards visitors from outside the nine realms.

Steve had quickly pulled his sleeve down to try and cover the markings that had started to cover his arms in the time that it took Thor and the others to arrive. Luckily it seemed that Thor was the only one that seemed to notice, and lucky for Steve the god was too polite to ask about it. 

Thor looked closely at the door, going over the carved runes with gentle fingers. Carefully concentrating on every detail of each rune on the door.

“What's he doing?” Bruce asked.

“Trying to open the door.” Steve answered, “There’s some kind of spell on it.”

“Ya a spell, I’m sure it's just some kind of complicated lock or something.” Tony said.

“I don’t think so.” Clint said pointing to where Thor was now standing in front of the glowing door.

Thor was whispering words in what could only be assumed to be the language of the norse. After a couple of minutes of silently watching what Thor was doing there was an unlocking sound from the door.

“Comone let's see what's inside.” Thor said with some excitement in his voice.

The rest of the team followed Thor as he opened the door and walked inside. The other side revealed a small island, with a couple of trees, rocks and chained to one of them a wolf the size of a two story house.

“What the fuck is that!” Exclaimed Clint.

Nobody answered, everybody else was silent from shock of seeing the giant wolf. It was only Thor that moved forward.

“Fenrir?”

It was then that the wolf opened its eyes, it saw Thor and started to struggle. That kicked everybody else into action to get a weapon. Except for Thor, who walked forwards to the wolf and threw his arms around the large wolf. Then seeming to have collected his thoughts, Thor started to unchain the wolf. The moment the entire chain was on the ground the wolf stepped away from the chain and then shrank to the size of a wolf pup. Thor then picked up the pup.

Thor walked over to the rest of the team with a smile, “Everybody, this is my nephew Fenrir.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, time kind of got away from me.

Fenrir didn’t know what to think of his uncle’s new friends, they were a strange group that was for sure. They had brought him back to a really tall building, and now they were in a room with really comfy chairs. The adults were talking about something but Fenrir wasn’t paying attention to what they were saying. The pup was more interested in cuddling his uncle and forgetting the nightmares that the sleep caused.

“I just don’t understand,” Said one of the adults, “How do two Jotnar have a wolf as a son.”

Fenrir looked up at the group of adults and said, “it's not that uncommon, if one of the parents is shapeshifter then the child might be born as an animal.”

All of the adults looked at Fenrir with wide eyes, Fenrir looked up at his uncle.

“He can talk?!” the blonde man wearing purple said.

“Of course Fenrir can talk.” Uncle Thor said, “It’s fairly common for giant wolves to talk.”

The rest of the adults in the room got confused looks on their faces, Fenrir looked up at his uncle. Why were they confused, everybody on Asgard wasn’t surprised that Fenrir could talk. So then why did they have those looks on their faces, and who were they anyway?

“Who are all of you anyway?” Fenrir asked, speaking his mind.

“These are the avengers,” Thor told his nephew, “A band of warriors that I fight with to protect earth.”

Fenrir nodded, then looked at the others with a strange look in his eyes, “Tony, Natasha, Steve, Bruce, and Clint.”

“Fenrir it's rude to look at people's souls to see what their names are.” Thor scolded the wolf.

“Does he have any other powers that we need to know about?” Tony asked.

“Fenrir only has the ability to change sizes and to see people’s souls, he shares that with his sister.” Thor explained.

“Captain Rogers, you have an incoming call from Sergeant Barnes.” JARVIS informed.

“Thanks JARVIS let Bucky know that I’ll be a minute.” Steve said, then nodded to the rest of the team before walking off to head to his room.

* * *

After Steve left to talk to Bucky, Thor made up a place for Fenrir to sleep. The young wolf then looked around at all of the strange things that were in the room. When his uncle picked up a rectangular box and pressed a button, then a larger black box started showing moving pictures.

“Whats that?” Fenrir asked.

“Its a tv, its like a play.” Thor said.

Fenrir smiled then turned to look at tv, he did always like plays.


End file.
